


Daddy's Jigsaws

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Eye Horror, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gore, Twisted, Twisted father-son relationship, violent acts performed by a child, violent acts performed in front of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Martin's father is actually a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Jigsaws

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning: This is one of the most fucked up things I've ever written, read at your own risk.

Martin, four years old, stared at a jigsaw.   
  
Daddy likes help with finding pieces, because this is a jigsaw that doesn't come in a box. You've got to get pieces from other boxes, but you have to have _so many_ boxes to make a complete one.  
  
Daddy likes it when he helps with the jigsaws. Finding them is fun! In alleyways, forests; never the same place twice! How much fun is that?  
  
Daddy says he loves jigsaws. Martin loves his daddy, so he loves jigsaws too!  
  
Daddy tells him he's good at them as he slots pieces in place. He's good at something!  
  
He doesn't mind that his hands are red and sticky and smelly anymore, not when daddy says he's good at it.  
  
The eyes of the jigsaw stare back, and he waves. There are so many! He looks like a funny monster!  
  
Daddy's saying the sirens are coming, so he skips back to the car.  
  
Alone, the dead body lies in a pool of it's own blood; forty eyes slotted and stitched so they peer out of mutilated skin.  
  
Martin remembers jigsaws with his dad as fun and nothing more; he doesn't remember the feeling of eyeballs in his hands as he pushes them under skin.   
  
Like completing a jigsaw.


End file.
